The End, The Beginning
by SwiftSilver
Summary: It's the end of the year and yearbooksannuals are getting signed. What will the bladers have to say to each other? KaixRei, sucky summary...half written a long time ago...Try to enjoy .


Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or it's characters. o.o Who would've guessed? 

Rating: PG-13 for KaixRei yaoi pairing. o.x

Summary: It's the end of the year and yearbooks(annuals) are getting signed. What will the bladers have to say to each other?

Notes: o.o I wrote a rough draft for this once and it sucked. So I gave up. And then I was watching Boy Meets World a few minutes ago and they were signing yearbooks...So it came to me again . Read on. Enjoy if you feel like it.

The End-The Beginning

"Hey! Rei, Kai! Wait up!" Tyson called. Both bladers stopped, turning to watch Tyson running towards them. "You two want to sign my yearbook?" Tyson asked, grinning broadly.  
Rei smiled. "Sure." "Lemme see yours, and I'll sign it." Tyson said, holding out his yearbook for Rei.  
"Right." Rei exchanged his for Tyson's before dropping to a crouch. He took Tyson's pen out of his year book, resting the book itself on his leg to write. "You know, I feel old now. Graduating, you know"  
"Yes, well, there are others who feel older." Kai responded, looking down at him. Rei grinned up at him. "Like who?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.  
Kai rolled his eyes. "Like Tala and me." "Hey, it's not my fault you started late." Rei said. "Then again, you weren't going to at all but Mr. Dickenson sort of made you. It's not like you needed it. You knew everything anyway." "Tch. Yeah." Kai looked down at Rei. "Might want to finish that. Tyson's almost done"  
"Oh, right." Rei quickly finished up writing and handed the pen and yearbook back to Tyson. Tyson turned to Rei. "Kai?" He asked, a little unsure.  
"No"  
His shoulders fell slightly.  
"You take me too seriously, Tyson." Kai commented, raising an eyebrow. Tyson looked relieved and handed Kai his yearbook. Kai shook his head, handing Tyson his.  
Once they'd both finished, Tyson left to find some of their other friends, leaving Kai and Rei to stand there and watch him leave. "So. Who should we look for?" Rei asked, leaning against Kai's side.  
Kai shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Do you want to see if we can hunt down Kenny? He's bound to be in one of the computer labs." "Okay. It's a lot cooler inside, too." "Yeah." Rei turned and started off towards the building, Kai close behind.

"Kenny?" Paused in the doorway of the third computer lab. "What?" Kenny turned around, smiling when he saw Rei and Kai standing there. "Hey, what took you so long? I was beginning to think you wouldn't come looking for me or something!" He excused himself from his little group to join the other two at the door.  
"What, you don't plan on leaving here?" Rei asked.  
"No. It's too warm outside. Dizzi doesn't like it. So, yearbooks?" Kenny asked, holding his. Rei smiled, and took Kenny's, allowing Kenny to take his. Kenny turned to Kai. "Hand it over, Kai." Kenny said.  
Kai smirked, handing Kenny his yearbook. "Hey, Kai. What're you doing inside?" Came a familiar voice as Kai felt an arm slung around his shoulders.  
Kai looked over at Tala. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Kai replied.  
"Socializing with computer nerds." Tala responded. Kai blinked at him. "Only kidding, you know that"  
"Good thing, too." Kai retorted, taking the yearbook and pen that Rei handed him. "Mind not reading over my shoulder, wolf?" Kai looked over at him. "It's distracting"  
"Yeah, yeah. So, Rei. How do you feel about graduating?" Tala asked.  
Rei smiled. "Old. It's a bit weird, too, thinking that I wont have school to keep me occupied"  
"Yeah, no kidding. You're coming up to Russia with Kai, right"  
"Yes," Rei nodded, accepting his yearbook back and watching Kai and Kenny switch. "Where to, Kai"  
"I'm not all that sure I want to go anywhere with this mutt hanging on to me." Kai said, staring pointedly at Tala.  
"Right, sorry." Tala dropped his arm and took Kai's yearbook, replacing it with his own. "By the way, I'm going to sign this"  
"Sure thing. Thanks for asking." Kai said, rolling his eyes as he wrote.  
"Oh, have you seen Bryan?" Tala asked, closing Kai's yearbook and handing it back to him. Kai followed suit.  
"No. Is he sick"  
"Why would he be"  
"He's not with you, so something must be wrong." Kai answered as Tala offered Rei his yearbook. The neko-jin accepted with a smile, placing his own in Tala's waiting hand.  
"Yes, well, maybe he finally got flushed down the toilet or something. I don't know! He just sort of vanished into nothing while I was talking to Kyra." Tala stopped talking to sign Rei's yearbook.  
"Well, if I see him, I'll tell him you're worried"  
"I'm not worried"  
"Right." Kai stepped pass Tala with Rei in tow. "Later, Tala. Good luck"  
(Seven million years later, Swiffy returns to this fic and thinks "OHOHOHOHOH! FUN!" XP Let's see what I can do with this rather pointless fic. And...oh...my...gosh! I'm writing a fic! Well...finishing a fic...Haha)

Kai and Rei made their way down to the gym in search of Max. He had mentioned earlier that he wanted to see if he could find all of the members of his soccer team for yearbook signing and Rei thought that might be the best place to look for the blonde blader.  
"Hey, Kai," Rei said, rubbing his thumbs over the gold lettering on his yearbook. The text across the front read 2004-2005 and then, in a fancy font, "Let the Games Begin". (cough That would be the cover of the yearbooks from my school last year...) "Yeah?" the silver-hair boy responded, looking over at Rei. The younger blader sounded worried about something and his eyebrows were narrowed slightly.  
"Do you think a lot will change after Graduation? I mean...You're going up to Russia and I won't be up there for a few months...Tyson's going back to Japan and Max is staying here for a while. I'm sure Kenny will go back to Japan, too...Do you think it will be a long time before we're all together again"  
Kai shrugged slightly, looking up as they walked past the weight room and headed for the larger gymnasium's first set of doors. Through the windows on the doors he could see people running around either playing basketball in small groups or going to get their yearbooks signed and trying to avoid escaped balls. "I don't know," Kai said, pausing to open the door and holding it until Rei had slipped in. "Mr. Dickenson doesn't want us too spend too far apart if we plan on continuing to Beyblade as a team. As far as I'm concerned, I prefer to keep us as a team. So, if that is how you guys want it, too, then it shouldn't be more than four or five months that we're split up." Kai and Rei stopped walking in order to scan the crowd for any sign of Max. As they did so, Rei could not resist smiling a little. Kai never spoke to others as much as he spoke to Rei and the neko-jin found that he preferred it that way.  
"At least it will only be two months before I'm up in Russia with you," Rei said, catching sight of Max. "Over there," Rei said, pointing to the top corner of the stands that had been pulled out on the left side of the gym. The stands on the right side had been left to give more room to the people wanting to play basketball.  
Kai followed Rei up the stands, neither of them bothering to use the stairs and just hoping from row to row until they reached Max on the other side. "Hey, you two!" Max said cheerfully, looking up from his conversation with a few of his teammates (Yes...I decided to make Max play soccer)  
"Hey, Max. Up to signing a couple more yearbooks?" Rei asked, waving his a little. Max smiled, nodding and offering his to Rei. Rei took it, tugging Kai's book out of his hand and handing both of theirs to Max. "Don't take too long. We still have to hunt down Bryan before Tala finds him and decides that they're done for the day"  
Kai snorted, "I don't want to think about that"  
Rei snickered, opening Max's yearbook and flipping to a semi-empty page. This was hard, as Max's team had taken a few pages and Tyson and gone to town on two pages. Front and back. (cough No, I'm not like that! Not at all! XP To tell you the truth, I take whole pages when it comes to my two best friends' yearbooks. Hehe)  
When Rei was done, he passed the book to Kai who quickly wrote what he had to say (though, Rei noted, his handwriting was still disgustingly perfect, no matter HOW fast he wrote...). "Okay, we're done," Rei said, passing Max his book back. The blonde held up a hand, finishing what he was trying to say before handing both book to Rei. The neko-jin did not give Kai's book back. Instead, he took the older blader's hand, tugging him down the rows and calling over his shoulder to Max that they'd see him later.  
"Where to now, kitten?" Kai asked, pulling Rei closer to him to avoid a flying basketball. He really hated being in here when it was like this. "Let's go see if Bryan's out front. He doesn't have a yearbook so he probably isn't around anyone else. Not that he'd ask anyone to sign his if he had one," Rei added, turning right after leaving the gym to go out the doors to the front parking lot. Sure enough, Bryan was seated in the bed of his black truck, listening to music with his eyes closed. Kai stopped Rei, shushing him and taking his hand away from the other boy in order to sneak up on the boy in the truck. Smirking at Rei, Kai swiftly reached out and turned up the volume on Bryan's music. His arms were crossed on the edge of the truck bed before Bryan react. "Damnit!" Bryan snarled, jerking off his headphones and snapping his head around to glare at Kai. "You bastard"  
Kai arched an eyebrow, "Hello to you, too, Mr. Sociable"  
Rei came up to Kai's said, smiling apologetically at Bryan. "We just wanted to see if you wanted to sign our yearbooks"  
Bryan snorted, "Sure, I'll sign yours, Rei. But I'm sure as hell not signing his"  
Kai shrugged, "It won't hurt me any"  
Rei elbowed Kai in the side, sighing. "Come on, Bryan, sign them both." Rei held them out to him and he scowled, taking them and the pen that Rei offered. "Thanks"  
"Hmph."

An hour later, Rei and Kai sat on top of one of the square green bench-tables, both holding their own yearbooks and watching the people messing around on the inflatable toys that were set up in the field. Rei, finally boring of watching them, turned his gold eyes on Kai who was looking in the direction of the field but he was clearly not watching anything at all.  
"Kiss for your thoughts?" Rei said, smiling at him.  
Kai's eyes flashed a little as he turned his head to look at Rei. "What, the price has gone from a penny to a kiss"  
Rei pouted, crossing his arms. "Is that too much to ask"  
"Of course not. But I can give you my thoughts for free"  
"But 'free' isn't as nice"  
"I suppose not"  
"So"  
"Give me your yearbook"  
"Why"  
"Do you want me to sign it"  
"Yes"  
"Then hand it over, Kitten"  
"Not until you tell me what you were thinking"  
"That's what I was going to do"  
"Oh..." Rei let Kai take his yearbook, accepting the older boy's when it was held out. "Okay...Damn...What to write"  
"Shh..." Kai replied, moving to sit on one of the attached benches and finding a clear place to write. He was glad to find that there was at least on page free. They hadn't gone to too many people for signing...

Almost fifteen minutes later, Kai shut Rei's yearbook, holding it until the other blader was done. When Rei finished, Kai returned to his place beside him and they exchanged books. "So. You gave me your thoughts," Rei said, smiling. "So I owe you"  
"Not yet. You haven't read my thoughts yet"  
"Tch. Fine," Rei stuck his tongue out, turning his back on Kai and opening his year books to read what other wrote. He wanted to save Kai's for last. Smiling slightly, Kai cross his legs and began to read as well.

Rei's Yearbook

Rei!  
Hey! This year has been awesome! Thanks for all the help in math! I think I would have failed without you...Not that my grade was especially good or anything...But I passed! That's something, right? Well, I know that I won't see you for a couple months but it won't be too bad. Poor Max is stuck alone until we get together again! Try to enjoy your next few months! No training! Wooo! (Okay, so I do kind of enjoy training...but Kai works us like slaves! Buuut...We'd probably never get anywhere if he wasn't so hard on us. I'm such a lazy ass.) Okay. I'm done! Have a great blading-break! We're old! We're old!  
Take care!  
Tyson

Hey, Rei!  
Glad you found me up here! I really don't think I could have come out and found you...They probably would have held me hostage had I tried to leave. Anyway, congrats on the 4.0! Not that I expected any less from you (or Kai)! I look forward to seeing you in a few months! Have a nice time in Russia and try to get Kai to enjoy himself! Later, Rei!  
Kenny

Good afternoon, Kai's little kitten.  
Today is the day that I get to taint your yearbook with my words of wisdom. Wait. I can't think of any. See you in Russia!  
Tala P.S. I'll try not to drive Kai crazy before you get there!

Hiya Rei! (I almost called you Rei-rei. Hehe)  
I hate signing year books! It's too hard to decide what to write and to not sound like you're repeating what everyone else says! But, I guess I don't know what else to say. Like Kenny said, congrats on the GPA! I knew you could do it! And hey! I had a 3.6 GPA! Go me! Okay. Have to sign Kai's now. Oh, boy. What can I say to him? Enjoy your trip to Russia! Make Kai smile more! (Well...Kai always smiles for you...Nevermind!) Bye!  
Max

Hey.  
I can't believe you're forcing me to sign this. I'll tell you now, though, if Kai's not careful, I'll kill him before you can get to Russia. 'cause I'm not going to kill him with you around. See you when you get there. For your sake, I just might leave him alive.  
Bryan

Kitten

A kiss for my thoughts you say...If only it were that easy. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure that I know what to say to you. I mean, there is plenty that I want to say but just as much that I don't know how to say. You know how I am. I suppose I can start with saying that I think I can safely say that I'm as happy as I will ever be right now. I admit also that I am glad Mr. Dickenson got me to come to school with you guys. I've enjoyed it, as much as it may seem else wise. Now I cannot remember everything that I wanted to tell you. Do you think that this is what they mean when they it is both the end and the beginning? It feels that way. But for me, maybe it is a little different. For Tala and Bryan, too. It is more that these last few years-and not Graduation-are what we can call our "new beginning". You know what I mean? So much as changed for us in the past three years and coming to school here was the end of everything we hated. Though we never would have thought that then. I know I didn't. I just looked at my picture in this thing. I look like I'm on something. On something and extremely pissed about whatever I'm on. I look like that in all my school pictures...I hate fake-smiling. I can't force myself to smile. This is getting a little long...I'll try not to be as bad as Tyson.  
I know one thing I wanted to tell you. I know I have told you already a hundred times before now but it feels a little like I haven't said it enough. Have I?  
I love you, Rei. There. A hundred and one. That feels a little better. Seriously, though...I do feel like I haven't done enough to make that obvious to you. Hopefully you don't agree with me. Good...I was hoping you would turn back in that direction...You're going to kill me for this...But I have extra room that just doesn't feel right leaving empty...and it's the perfect picture... I Love you, Kitten -Kai Directly under Kai's message was a sketch of Rei leaning over Kai's yearbook which he had set in his lap and was writing in. Rei smiled, his cheeks gaining a tint of pink at the thought that Kai had been studying him without him noticing. He glanced at the bottom of Kai's page to see more writing.

One Hundred and two.  
I love you. I love you. I love you.  
One hundred and five.  
Just a little better.

Rei smiled, glancing over at Kai who had stopped reading his yearbook on what looked like the very first page. He was watching Rei with a single eyebrow arched.  
"What?" Rei asked, blushing a little bit more.  
"Why are you blushing?" Kai asked, both eyebrows raised now. Rei mad a huffing sound before leaning over and kissing Kai lightly. "Leave me alone. And I love you, too. Now read yours"  
"Fine."

Kai Later, jerk.  
Tyson P.S. Oh, right. And have a nice break. Be nice to Rei.

Hey, Kai!  
No offense but this is really hard. I don't think anyone but Rei and Tala will have anything really interesting to say to you. Well, I don't have anything to say to anyone, really. But, congratulations on the 4.0 and I hope you and Rei enjoy your time in Russia! See you in a few months!  
Kenny P.S. Dizzy says to be nice to Rei or else. (Like you would ever be mean to Rei...)

Hey, Jackass.  
It's Asshole. How's it going? Fine? Me? Oh, I'm great. I'm just signing your yearbook and I have nothing to say to you. Go me. It's not like I can say anything mean here that I can't say to you tomorrow anyway. Or any other time in the next few months. Damn. I told Rei I'd try not to drive you crazy while he's in China. There goes my fun. Whatever will I do? Acutally. That leaves me with a little more Bryan-time. Ooooh, boy. The things we can do...Maybe we'll...Right. You'll kill me if I start talking about our sex-life in your year book. Damn. There goes more of my fun. I'm going to go find my baby. See you on the plane, Jackass.  
Lots of Demented Love,  
-Asshole (or Tala, as some people like to call me for some strange reason.)

Hiya Kai!  
Man, I'm sorry but I don't know what to say! Well, first(and I'm taking the risk of sounding like everyone else out there), HAKAS! Just TRY to enjoy yourself! Come on, you've got Rei coming up to see you in Russia. I KNOW you enjoy is company so TRY to have a little fun over our blading-break! I'll see you in a few months! Take care!  
Max

Bastard You're lucky Rei's coming to see you in Russia. I can't kill you or I won't live past August. Go to hell. Merry Christmas. Happy Hanukkah. Fuck you.  
-Your Death (Wow. O.o Bryan really didn't like what Kai did...haha. pets Kai That's my boy.)

Phoenix-

Oh, geez...I really don't know what to say. So much has happened in the last three years that I can't even sum it all up into a small enough message to fit on this page. So...I guess I'll pick a few things that are most important. Or...Just this one thing that means the most to me... First and for most, I'm in heaven. Heavenheavenheaven. I've never been happier in my life. This is probably going come off sounding really lame and cheesy but I don't know how else to say it. Ever since we first started 'seeing' each other(yeah, neither of us ever used that term...), I've felt like I'm in some sort of amazing dream that doesn't want to end. And I don't WANT it to end. Though, as time has gone by, the 'dream' feeling has pretty much given way to this whole 'absolute Heaven' feeling. I pretty much feel that nothing in the world can be more perfect than this. Pretty much, yes. The only thing better than this would probably be if we could marry. Ha. Wow. I think I'm blushing at my own thoughts. But it's true. If we could, I'd really like to. There's got to be somewhere in this goddamn world that we can get married at. Hell, I'd don't care if it's in a graveyard in the middle of a hurricane and the pastor is a gorilla. As long as it's official, I'd be happy. What do you think Kai? I can't believe I'm about to do something as lame as asking you here but...If we can find a place...Will you marry me Kai?

Always your "tenshi koneko"  
Rei

Kai sat back, looking thoughtful. "I don't know Rei. The gorilla pastor is a bit much, don't you think?" He tilted his head back, catching Rei's nervous gaze and smiling slightly.  
Rei laughed, blushing for probably the fourth time. "Maybe a little, since we'd never know what he wanted us to say"  
"Yeah. I don't exactly want to be grunting throughout the ceremony"  
Rei looked down at his yearbook in his lap. "So"  
"So what?" Kai replied.  
"Yes or no"  
"Yes," Kai said, getting to his feet. "And I don't think you needed to ask"  
Rei looked up, beaming at the older blader. "I guess. But I wanted to"  
"Well, since everyone is leaving, I think we should too. We both need to finish packing and I'd like to get to bed early." Kai helped Rei down from the table, pulling him into a tight hug. "Okay...I suppose we should go, then. I never started packing at all..." Rei said, grinning sheepishly.  
"I know. I saw the empty suitcase this morning. Let's go, then"  
"Mmkay..."

If you usually skip of my end notes and you are interested in news concerning Hell on Wheels and/or Inu Bodi READ IT THIS ONE TIME!

Tralalala...Yeah. Hahaha. Kai and Rei's messages to each other were hard for me to write...x.x And there was no way I was going to write what was in EVERYONE'S yearbook. Though, I will tell you that al Kai wrote in Tyson's was "Moron" .; Nyaha. Okay. I know it's been a LOOOONNNGGG time. I bet I probably lost all of my regular readers...Though Dev might still read this .- If any of my old regulars are reading this I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU and WELCOME BACK! XP For those of you who have never read my stuff or have only read one or two, Hi! .; I'm glad you read this through to the end and I'd appreciate it if you took time to read some of my others! (Shameless, aren't I...) .- I ought to read my Everything fic again. I'm thinking about re-writing it's ending. Every time I read it I feel like stabbing it to death. I LOVE the rest of the fic but the ending seems rushed x.x I must have rushed it. And...HoW and InuBodi...aah...My most popular but most difficult books...groans Hell On Wheels should be easier for me now. We just moved this August (the second worst time of my life...I miss my best buddiessss sniffs) and now we have two computers with internet access so I have a clear view of the TV from either computer. SO, writing HoW will be easier as I can write AS I'M WATCHING and not have to worry about losing my inspiration because I tried to type afterwards. Sadly, the 2005 racing season is over until I beleive...February, when the 2006 season starts. . DAYTONA! 3 Daytona 3 One of my favorite tracks. That and Bristol . Nyaha. So, I'll probably start HoW up again in February, for those still interested. For those of you who are ready to kill me for not having InuBodi done (that's probably every regular reader who might be reading this...) I will try my best to remember to check out Dog's Body from the library and get through chapter 13. Seeing as Winter Break is coming up this month, I will probably be spending ALL of my time working on fanfics so I will do my ABSOLUTE best to try and get Inu Bodi FINISHED. .; Well, anyway. That's it for notes. WAIT! One more thing! I need to know what my readers want to see updated next(BESIDES HoW and IB) so, if you review, please tell me what you'd like to see updated. If you don't plan on reviewing(shame on you), then maybe you can send my a short message with just the title of what you want to see? . I'd really appreciate it. Now, if NO ONE answers that question...it'll be a while before I update anything because I'll have to pick and choose on my own and I'm sickeningly indecisive...Thanks for reading and PLEASE review! (And...did anyone else notice the difference between my writing style at the beginning of the fic and my writing style whenI came back "seven million years later" and wrote the end? O.O; My paragraphs...got big...)  
Arigato gozaimasu!  
Ja!


End file.
